


Escape

by FranBunny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Explicit Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Vampire AU, intersex omega, kinda rushed, porn with plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny
Summary: Two vampires of warring covens fall inlove. They soon learn that fighting fate is not without consequences.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story came to mind sooo randomly, I had to write it. It’s short and seems rushed, but I kinda wrote out my idea for it, so yeah. Let me know what you guys think! :)

The dark sky boomed in loud thunder before the pitter patter of rain touched the ground. Not long after, a torrential downpour was upon the land, and strong legs made their way across the clearing, through the cemetery, and into an old abandoned church. He climbs the ladder leading up to the store rooms he knows is there, securing the person gasping for breath in his arms. He slams the door open with his shoulder and places his lover on the floor while he gathers whatever old rags were there for him to lay on. His lover lets out a moan and a gasp of pain, hand reaching for his own. He quickly lays his lover onto the makeshift bed and takes hold of his pale and clammy hand.

“Sasuke...” Onyx eyes look up to him through the pain and he softly brushes dark bangs back from a sweaty brow. The raven’s face scrunches up in pain and thin lips let out a scream of agony.

“I-it’s time... I need... To push...” Sasuke gasps out, and the blonde quickly removes the raven’s pants and underwear. He gets in between spread thighs and gently caresses his lover’s knee. “N-naruto...”

“I’m here.... Sasuke, I’m here... I’ll protect you...” The blonde’s eyes were not their normal blue color, instead, they were blazing red and cat-like, his pupils elliptical.

“If he finds us...”

“Shhh... S’uke...” The raven groans as another contraction hits him, and he bears down, pushing with all his might. Once it subsides, he leans back and pants harshly. This would have been easier with the help of Sakura, Naruto’s friend and healer, but they’ve been disowned. A disgrace to one other’s kinds and now, all they had was each other and their child on the way.

——

_“Sasuke, you need to stop seeing that boy. He’s a beast, and what’s worse, a Senju. Why not choose a partner in our own coven? Father won’t be pleased.” Itachi reaches out and puts his hand on his little brother’s knee._

_“You have Shisui, and you love him. But there’s nobody here that I want to mate with.”_

_“And you wish to do so with a beast? If father finds out, he’ll do more than lock you up for years.” Sasuke looks to him with anger._

_“He’ll what? Behead me and put my head somewhere in the house as decoration? Why does he hate the Senju so much? They’re authority, they run the council.” Itachi sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose._

_“You’ve forgotten that they’ve outcast our clan.”_

_“Naruto and I have nothing to do with thousand year old feuds that make no sense.” They glare at each other for a long time. There was a time in Sasuke’s life when all he ever did was look up to this man, praised him and worshipped the ground he walked on. Their father had done nothing but compare them, and yes, Itachi was the best out of their clan, no exeptions, so why did it matter what he himself did? Shisui knocks before slowly opening the door._

_“Itachi, we need to go.” The older son looks to his brother once more before nodding and heading to the door. Before he exits, he looks back to Sasuke._

_“You aren’t hunting tonight, but father and I are. Just make sure you aren’t somewhere he can smell you.” And with that, his brother exits. Sasuke gives a small smile before putting his jacket on and heading out of the mansion, speeding to the other direction. He reaches the lake in record time, and smiles when he sees his lover’s figure sitting near the edge of the water. He approaches him and puts his hands over the blonde’s eyes._

_“Guess who.” Naruto chuckles._

_“Hmmmm.... Someone really hot.” Sasuke snorts and kisses the top of his head before depositing himself beside him._

_“You’re such an idiot.” The blonde leans in and nuzzles his neck. “Have you eaten?” When he recieves a shake of the head, Sasuke moves to straddle Naruto’s thighs and holds his scarred face. “You can have a drink from me.”_

_“Sasuke, are you sure? Did you feed?”_

_“I did last night. You gotta stop feeling sorry for your prey. I can’t sustain your appetite like this.” They look into each other’s eyes for a moment before the blonde nods._

_“Let’s get in the water.” They both stand and undress before Naruto’s holding Sasuke’s hand and walking into the lake with him. Once the water reaches their hips, the blonde takes a seat and the raven quickly goes back to straddling him, putting his arms around Naruto’s neck. He tilts his head to the side and the blonde quickly nuzzles the juncture of his neck and shoulder before giving a kiss to his pulse point. Naruto bares his fangs, eyes going from ocean blue to fiery red, and sinks them into his lover’s pliant neck. Sasuke lets out a gasp, and he can feel a familiar ache inside him. He grinds his hips as the blonde continues to feed off of him, and once his cock hits Naruto’s own, he shivers. When the blonde finishes, he slowly laps his tongue on the wounds he created and looks to the raven. He takes in the flush in his face, the way he’s panting, and he knows what this is. He can smell it. “S’uke... Are you... You’re in heat.” The raven gives him the most vulnerable look he’s ever seen on him._

_“Fuck me.” Naruto gives him a smile and kisses the side of his mouth before taking him out of the water._

_“Get dressed. I know exactly where we can go.” Sasuke looks frustrated, but follows him anyway. He leads the raven to an old abandoned church and up into the storage room._

_“How did you find out about this place?” Sasuke looks around while Naruto closes the door._

_“I know some people who live in a farm not too far from here. Went exploring and voila! Found this place.” The raven looks to him with surprise._

_“You hang around people? They’re our food. Well, providers, anyway.” The blonde chuckles and walks to him, putting his arms around the Sasuke’s waist._

_“They’re pretty interesting when you get to know them.”_

_“Hn.” Another wave of lust hits the raven harder this time, and Naruto can smell slick. “My god... It’s never been this bad before...”_

_“Sasuke... Do you want me to—“_

_“I meant what I said. I want to share my heat with you.” The raven doesn’t meet his eyes, but the blonde’s chest swells with the declaration. They slowly remove their articles of clothing, laying it down on the floor to make it comfortable. “Sit.” Naruto looks to Sasuke for a moment before sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed they created. The raven bites his bottom lip and puts his hand on the blonde’s large cock. “I wonder if the rumors are true.” Naruto looks to Sasuke questioningly before the raven starts to stroke the organ to life. “That beasts’ cocks grow larger and have so much stamina when their partners are in heat. Enlighten me?” The blonde sucks in a breath at the feel of Sasuke’s hand on him._

_“Don’t know... Never actually had someone in their heat before.” Naruto grins._

_“Hn. Guess I’ll find out.” The raven moves to the blonde’s lap, legs spread wide and comes closer so his dripping wet cunt touches the base of his lover’s cock._

_“Fuck..!” Sasuke puts his finger on Naruto’s lips._

_“Not too loud or someone might hear us.” The raven then moves his hips so his juicy cunt is sliding up his lover’s shaft, then back down. Sasuke closes his hand around his own erected cocklet, pumping in time to his movement, and Naruto can’t take it._

_“S-S’uke... Inside you...” The raven gives a smirk before he lets go of his own member and grabs hold of the blonde’s. He then moves his hips up, teasing the bulbous head of Naruto’s cock on his twitching hole and between the lips of his sex. Once he was done torturing his beloved, he sheathes his lover within himself, and the sensation almost has him climaxing. They’ve done this so many times before, but sharing his heat was a very different experience. Sasuke puts his arms around Naruto’s shoulders to steady himself, the blonde running his hand down the raven’s back. He can feel himself produce more slick, and when he moves up and pushes down, he can hear a loud squelch. He looks into blue eyes, and Naruto leans in to give him a passionate kiss that has him starting to move. He finds a rhythm that has both of them moaning in ecstasy, and Sasuke feels the beginning of a knot at the base of his lover’s cock._

_“I want it inside me.” Naruto’s eyes widen._

_“Sasuke... We’re not of the same blood or family...” The raven rides him faster._

_“I don’t give a fuck..! I want you—“ He’s cut off by the blonde’s passionate kiss and feels himself being moved so his back is on the mound of clothes. Once their lips part, Naruto is starting a brutal pace that has him throwing his head back. He spreads his legs wider to give his lover more space to do as he pleased. Sasuke’s panting harshly, feeling his impending climax surface, but the blonde doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. He tries to hold his own off longer, but he’s at his limit. “Y-your knot... Knot me...!” The raven cums with a loud moan, spilling on both their stomachs and cunt pulsating around Naruto’s girth. This seems to do it, because after a few thrusts, the blonde’s knot catches into Sasuke’s sex painfully. The raven hisses at the sting, but feels warm seed flow inside him. Naruto peppers his face with kisses as they both try to catch their breathes, and they stay attached for a good two hours before the blonde’s knot deflates. Sasuke doesn’t like the empty feeling that follows._

_——_

_“You smell different.” Two moons after his heat, he goes for a hunt with Itachi. At the words, he gives his brother an odd look._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“It’s... A slightly sweeter smell. Sasuke, are you—“_

_“I’m not, alright? For the hundredth time.” Itachi doesn’t say anything after and they close in on their target; a couple out on a date alone near the lake. The man is guiding her along the path of trees, and when she touches the bark, she immediately pulls back to inspect a cut. All of a sudden, the smell of blood invades Sasuke’s senses and he’s never felt this hungry before. In a blink, his eyes went from onyx black to blood red, and before Itachi could stop him, he’s attacking the couple, grabbing hold of the woman and aggressively biting her neck. The man screams and Itachi’s on him immediately to shush him. Sasuke didn’t even give the woman a chance, sucking her blood like he’d been deprived for years. When he’s done with her, he looks to the man in his brother’s arms, but before he could move, his brother holds his hand up to him._

_“Sasuke!” The raven seems to snap out of it and looks to the woman and sees what he’s done. He looks to his bloodied hands in horror. He’s never been out of control before. Itachi takes him back to the manor quickly, and once Fugaku finds out about what he’s done, he’s enraged._

_“YOU WHAT?! We’re only supposed to feed on them, wipe their memory, and leave quietly, Sasuke!”_

_“I-I don’t know what—“ The harsh slap to his face stops him from speaking. He hears his mother sob beside his brother, watching on. Shisui holds onto Fugaku’s forearm to stop him from landing another blow, but the older one doesn’t stop from glaring at his youngest son._

_“Fugaku! S-Sasuke’s— Don’t hurt him, please... He’s carrying our grandchild_. _..” Mikoto yells out and Sasuke’s eyes widen. So people have been able to get a whiff of his scent, and now there’s no hiding it._

_“Our grandchild who isn’t even a full-blooded Uchiha!” Fugaku pulls Sasuke by the hair painfully and forces him to look him in the eyes. “The council will decide what to do with you. You’ve disgraced us, and now, you are no longer Uchiha.” His father lets him go and walks away. He puts his arms to his abdomen and curls in on himself, forehead touching the marble floor before he lets out a wail of agony. His mother quickly comes to comfort him, but his brother merely watches. No one else but Shisui sees the pain in Itachi’s eyes._

_——_

_As Sasuke stands before the council, Naruto’s eyes widen. He hasn’t seen the raven since their tryst. He was part of the jury, next in line to becoming Hokage, leader of the council itself, and he became quite busy the past few moons. His relationship with the raven had been kept hidden, his friends tight-lipped, and his parents and godparents overlooking his infatuation as a phase that will come to pass. It never did, however._

_“Read the charges.” Minato says from his spot in the middle of the five Kage._

_“He has brutally attacked and murdered an innocent woman, Yamane Aiko, a soon-to-be graduating university student, who was with her fiancè at the time. Half her neck was pulled from bone, ripped to shreds.” Tsunade takes her seat and Minato looks to Sasuke._

_“Do you have an alibi?” Naruto watches in pain as the raven shakes his head. “You do know the punishment of killing an innocent.” Sasuke remains still and the Kage begin to talk amongst themselves._

_“We have decided to make you choose. Either we behead you, or you have to pierce your own heart with the Sacred Blade to preserve your dignity.” The Tsuchikage says with no remorse._

_“You will have until tomorrow morning to decide, otherwise you will be beheaded.” Minato pounds the gavel and dismisses the court. Sasuke is escorted away and Minato sees the way his son’s eyes follows him. Before the Kage could leave, Naruto is at the spot the raven was in before, bowing until his forehead was touching his own hands on the floor. This had their attention._

_“I want to plead for his pardon!” Tsunade immediately stands from her seat._

_“What the hell are you doing, brat?!”_

_“Please! I’ll do anything for his forgiveness!”_

_“Naruto, please stand. The court has decided.” Minato tries, but his son doesn’t budge. He walks down to Naruto and puts a hand on his head. “I’ll allow you to visit him in his holding cell. I’m sorry, Naruto...” His son doesn’t stand, still, but his shoulders are shaking and soon his sobs can be heard._

_——_

_“Sasuke...” The raven looks up from his curled position in the corner of his cell. When he sees Naruto, he slowly stands, holding the bars and leaning his forehead to it._

_“I wasn’t careful—“_

_“Shhh... I don’t care what the reason was... I know you’d never do something so horrible.”_

_“But I did! I didn’t know what came over me, but I did... And there isn’t anything you can do. I’m not Uchiha anymore... I’ll be buried with a markless grave somewhere in the woods. This is all my fault.”_

_“Sasuke...” The raven lets out a shaky breath and take’s the blonde’s hand, guiding it to his abdomen. Blue eyes widen in surprise. “You’re—?” Sasuke nods._

_“I’m sorry...”_

_——_

_“Naruto did what?!” Tsunade’s catching her breath at Minato’s door._

_“He broke Sasuke out and they’re nowhere to be found.” A Kage meeting is immediately in place and as expected, an argument arises._

_“You should never have let your son near his prison!” The Tsuchikage says and Minato stands his ground._

_“He had the right to say goodbye to somebody he loved. Naruto would never do something that wreckless.”_

_“But he did, and now, he’s a criminal as well.” The Raikage spits._

_“I know exactly who to hire to look for them.” The Tsuchikage leaves no room for argument, even with the protest of the majority of the group. The couple was on the run for a good part of Sasuke’s pregnancy. They’ve established their bond marks and promised to protect each other, until the Akatsuki got a whiff of them. It was hard to run at nine months into his pregnancy, but they managed. Then, his labour came, and it was downhill from there._

——

Sasuke bears down, working in time with his contractions, and Naruto’s rubbing his leg to soothe him. He gets another moment of respite in the lull of the contraction, but the feeling of the baby moving down had him panicking. He feels another one hit, and he pushes in time with it. After a few pushes, he feels a burning pain of him tearing from the crowning, and tears escape his closed eyes. The blonde can do nothing but watch with worry. When he sees the baby’s head stretch his lover open, he positions his hands so they’re ready to receive the child. Sasuke gives another strong push, succesfully pushing the head out of him, and he gasps at the feeling of relief. It doesn’t last long as another wave was hitting him and he gives the last few minutes all of the strength he has left until the baby is born and crying in his lover’s arms. Naruto quickly places the baby onto the raven’s stomach, smearing his white shirt with blood. Sasuke cradles his son and reins in his emotions at seeing him. He had a head full of black hair like his mother, and the raven presses a kiss to his delicate face. Not long after, they hear the slam of the main doors of the church, and Sasuke quickly looks to Naruto. _Madara_.

“Take him. Hurry..!” The raven’s panting out, trying to wrap his son in whatever clothes he can, and the blonde comes to his aid.

“Sasuke, I can’t leave you!”

“You have to go... Please... Save him... Raise him well, and don’t let them have him...” The blonde openly sheds his tears and leans in to give his lover a lingering kiss. Naruto takes one last glance at Sasuke before holding onto his son and flickering out of sight. The blonde doesn’t know where he ends up, but his legs never stop moving. He looks down to his child and tears fall again at how much he resembled his mother. Not long after, he cries out Sasuke’s name when he feels the searing pain of their bond being broken. He breathes through it, and looks down again to his wailing son, steeling his resolve.

“I’ll protect you until my last breath.”


End file.
